Don't Tell Thomas
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: *adaption of the episode requested by tate310*


Christmas was approaching on the Island of Sodor. All the engines were excited, and so were people. Stations were decorated; bright cheerful colours a contrast to the snow, and children built snowmen in fields by the line.

The one thing that engines hated was snow. It piled quickly on the lines and caused snowdrifts, which could cause delays.

As everyone else was very busy, Thomas was called upon to defend and clear the line of delinquent snow that blocked the line.

It was hard work, but Thomas ploughed through snow drift after snow drift, and ensured that the line was clear for his friends to run on.

The other engines marvelled at Thomas' efficiency and hard work, and wanted to thank him for all he had done.

...

Thomas had just finished clearing the line. He decided to find someone to talk to, as clearing the tracks had largely been a lonely job.

Soon he saw Toby and Harold talking at Dryaw station.

"Hello!" Peeped Thomas excitedly.

"Well, must dash old boy," Harold said to Toby. "Remember, don't tell Thomas about the surprise!"

"Alright." the old tram replied.

The blue tank engine was curious, but disappointed by what he had just heard. He loved surprises. Good ones though- because no one likes a bad surprise.

Harold flew away, and Toby chuffed down the line.

Poor Thomas felt left out.

"Why wouldn't they tell me? I'm good at keeping secrets."

...

At Maithwaite, Thomas found his best friend Percy. They told each other everything- surely his own best friend would tell him about the surprise.

As he got closer, he saw that the green tank engine had a long train of trucks. Inside were beautifully wrapped shiny and colourful presents tied with silk and ribbon bows with all colours of the rainbow.

"Are those a part of the surprise?" He asked eagerly, hoping that this was the engine he could get answers from.

But Percy didn't say anything. He wanted to tell Thomas all about it, but the entire surprise depended on no one giving a word to Thomas.

So he chuffed away to deliver the presents, before the surprise could be spoiled.

"Ohh I thought he'd help me!" Thomas huffed.

He set off again.

...

Thomas was taking Annie and Clarabel down the line when he saw a red signal. He had to stop.

Beside him, Emily drew alongside, and applied her brakes.

She was pushing a flatbed- upon which was a long object covered by a tarpaulin.

"What's that for?" He asked curiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Emily said sternly.

Thomas was cross.

So once the signal was down, she puffed away. But Thomas followed her.

He was careful to chuff quietly, and he kept several paces away from her so as not to look suspicious and draw attention.

Ahead, Emily turned down the points onto a Branchline. But by the time Thomas got there, he was too late.

The points had been switched.

"Bother!" Huffed Thomas "Now I'll never find out what it is."

"Just get to the station Thomas." reminded Annie.

"Indeed- it will never do if we're late!" Clarabel added.

Thomas felt a bit better.

At least they weren't hiding something from him.

The coaches exchanged sighs of relief.

Percy had been the one to tell about the surprise. They were excited, but they were worried for their friend now.

Thomas was getting upset with his friends.

Would he be upset with them if he found out?

...

That evening, tired and unhappy, Thomas returned to Tidmouth.

The others had been talking about the surprise, but were silenced when their friend entered.

"Shhh!" Hissed James

"Don't tell Thomas!" Wheeshed Henry.

Thomas was fed up. He had to put up with secretive friends all day and now they were still leaving him out.

"Fine if they don't want to tell me, then I don't want to find out!" He decided.

He left the sheds to find somewhere else to spend the night and sulk.

...

The engines agreed that now was the time to reveal the surprise.

But no one knew where he went.

"Please Harold, can you find him?" pleaded Edward.

"Certainly, old chap! I'll do my best!" promised Harold, and he took off.

"Oh dear," sighed the old engine "I just hope he's not too upset..."

...

He was. In fact, he had been parked in a siding to sulk.

Thomas was cold and very cross. He vowed that if he heard those horrid three words again, he'll never speak to any of his friends.

Suddenly he heard a whirring noise above him.

"Hello Thomas!" The helicopter greeted.

"Hello Harold." Was the dull response.

"Come now, Thomas -children hate seeing glum faces and you're due to pick them up now!"

Thomas was surprised.

"Well, come on they're waiting for you at Wellsworth Station!" He set off again.

In a daze, Thomas set off for Wellsworth, wondering what was going on.

...

At Edward's Station, children cheered as Thomas chuffed in

"Thomas!" Greeted his coaches

"Annie, Clarabel -You knew about this?"

"Yes we did. Percy told us. He also told us that he badly wanted to tell you but he couldn't!" Explained Annie.

"You'll find out soon," Promised Clarabel, "but I think you'll love it!"

The children mounted on board the coaches the guard blew his whistle and Thomas with a shrill blast of his own whistle, set off down the line. Snow sparkled on the line and the moon and stars shone brightly that night.

...

Thomas chuffed down the line beyond Edward's Station- and found himself in a small village.

He was surprised.

A beautiful Christmas tree stood upright. Baubles, tinsel and light sparkled and glowed- and to match, wonderful presents wrapped in bright colours shone under the tree.

"Thank you." He breathed to Annie and Clarabel. I feel awful for doubting my friends now I wish I could say sorry."

To his amazement, he saw Percy standing nearby.

"We forgive you, Thomas." he said softly.

"But not everyone-"

"Well I'm sure everyone will understand." Percy cut in.

"It's a wonderful surprise." Thomas puffed.

"It's to thank you for clearing the snow." Explained Percy

So the children had fun. They unwrapped presents and sang carols, their melodic voices being carried by the bitter frosted winds.

Thomas was given a bit of gold tinsel to drape round his smokebox and the stationmaster gave Percy a bit of blue tinsel left over from decorating the waiting rooms.

The two friends grinned at one another.

Thomas truly had the best Christmas surprise ever.

...

Adaption request for tate310. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
